pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Haze Gank
Looks pretty funny tbh x) Massive 13:53, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Can someone check attributes if impossible? Havent GW now :/ also comments? Massive 14:39, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :I think Healing Prayers is supposed to be 2, but no one will really care. I'll move it now. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:40, 24 July 2008 (EDT) kk thx :) Also this is pro taking down Bodyguard oO x) Massive 14:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Shroud of Distress??? Frosty No U! 14:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::I've seen some sins run it on the ladder, actually. It may be that or I'm just a fucking retard with the eyesight of Helen Keller. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:47, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::Is there supposed to be a knockdown for Falling Spider? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:57, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, if you're going to take high Shadow Arts, you might as well switch your secondary for Warrior so you can get an IAS. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:58, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Ye, SoS was mainly ment for Surviveability and Enchantment for GFS, but ye it was actually Horns of Ox there but tought i didnt need a KD since theire Dazed :/ altough KD is always gut ;D Massive 14:59, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Haze is E-heavy, and this totally misses the breakport for Shadow Arts, dump points from SA into CS Zerak-Tul 15:01, 24 July 2008 (EDT) needs some KD --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:01, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::That too, lol! Zerak-Tul 15:03, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Well Horns of Ox for Twisting Fangs, i suppose :) Also then maybe swap out BoS for Twisting or? Whit so low crit strike maybe BoS is bettah Massive 15:04, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :You could use Way of the Lotus and/or Attacker's Insight for energy management, but they wouldn't be dependable enchantments for Golden Phoenix Strike because they would end early. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:05, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Deep Wound anyone? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:08, 24 July 2008 (EDT) WTF LOOL THERES 2 ants which is Fucking at my Keyboard oO (sitting outside x) OK added lotus for energy altough Mark of Instability would be kewl whit TF but energy halleluja oO) Massive 15:10, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Are they doing it on the "F" key? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Was walking around 4566erty'f'õÓ - Okai whit 13crit yah need Lotus then ? Massive 15:12, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :Ya, you'll still want at least 35 energy, because that's how much the spike costs with Zealous Daggers. You can hope for a crit or two, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:13, 24 July 2008 (EDT) 15 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 10 = 40 - 4(zealous daggers), 6(crits 2x) = 30 and 3pips enenergy regen, still i tought SoS was maybe nice for long enchantment and when ganking having the 75% when under 50% hp can be nice :) :/ Massive 15:16, 24 July 2008 (EDT) 15 + 5 + 5 + 5 + 10 = 40 - '''6'(zealous daggers), 6(crits 2x) = 28 and 3pips enenergy regen'' Not sure but whit Dual Attacks you hit twice so you can 2energy from thoose ;D Massive 15:17, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Variant? Attributes and Skills prof=assas/mo critic=10+1+2 dagger=11+1 shadowarts=8+1 windprayers=8Phoenix Strikeof the OxSpiderFangsHazehastehealingInsight/build No Idea on attributes x) So change if u want but isnt this an viable option? Massive 15:36, 24 July 2008 (EDT) whit attackers insight now is they chain around 18 energy Massive 15:42, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :That doesn't look that bad, sort of have anti-kite too. Frosty No U! 15:44, 24 July 2008 (EDT) y i like it too, then i can use GFS much more often since i needed to wait 20sec for lotus, the a hard heal, and a long Speed Boost, which hurts runners :) Swap em? Massive 15:46, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Attributes and Skills prof=assas/mo critic=11+1+1 dagger=11+1 shadowarts=8+1 healingp=3Phoenix Strikeof the OxSpiderFangsHazeDashBreezeof the Lotus/build Just keep this stored in Discussion :) Massive 15:56, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ~Contributions Ehm its like 10ppl who contributed to this build ;D thx to everyone :D:DMassive 17:18, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :No IAS still hurts the build. If you can take one, you should. Plus, I think you were better off with Way of the Lotus instead of Attacker's Insight, because Attacker's Insight only actually saves you 5 energy (because your first two attack skills cost 5 energy, and so does the enchantment) while Way of the Lotus can net you about 9 (depending on Shadow Arts, of course.) Bar compression is also a problem, because if you fit in an IAS, you'll probably have to lose a utility. 9 Skills slots would have been nice... XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:54, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::Whirling. Effing. Charge. Seriously, though, WC instead of harrier's would really benefit this build. I know it'll make the energy a little tighter, but you should be able to pull it off if you wait a moment after using WotL, and even a few seconds after using WC (considering it lasts 10 seconds, and your spike will last no more than 5). In total while using zealous daggers, you will need about 30 energy, give or take a few, to pull off the chain if you time your skills right. Jaigoda 23:30, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::No point in IAS for 2 attacks Frosty No U! 23:35, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You'd need another Enchantment, or one from another ally. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 23:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ummm... Am I missing something? There are four attack skills, not two (GPS, HotO, FS, TF). And I herd WotL was an enchant. Jaigoda 00:39, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::WotL will end on HotO, meaning it lasts 2 attacks, Frosty No U! 00:44, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I iz stupid. =P I say grab frenzy and healsig and gogo! Jaigoda 00:48, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Way Of the Lotus ? Attackers Insight Altough it costs 5energy and saves 10 = 10energy it's faster recharge than WofTL which makes it bit faster to use, altough if i bring WotL ill just use it whit the hole chain = since the chain is recharge fully on 15sec and 20sec on Beguiling, altough taking the time the chain lasts i suppose about Haze and Twisting should recharge alike.. - So ye i suppose the Way of Lotus is better due to energy here too :/ and then it shouldnt be in the way for the HEal (5- if under ench).. meh i just talk crap, Way of the Lotus is best...:D ¨Massive 17:57, 25 July 2008 (EDT) HB Tag ?? Grummore 13:03, 14 August 2008 (EDT) After Cast What's this no after cast delay nonsense? --Rach 13:30, 14 August 2008 (EDT) hmm something tells me there gunna be nurfs... --Mr.Onion 05:28, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :What yah mean, this aint OP? Massive 05:54, 11 October 2008 (EDT)